This application relates to and incorporated herein by reference Japanese Patent Applications No. 2001-20429 filed on Jan. 29, 2001 and No. 2001-358116 filed on Nov. 22, 2001.
The present invention relates to a molded unit such as a throttle provided in an air intake system of an engine, more particularly, the present invention relates to a resinous throttle body readily dismantled for recycling.
In a throttle body as proposed in JP-A-10-306736, a metallic insert core is insert-molded in a resinous cylindrical body in the proximity of a throttle valve, in order to prevent deformation or freezing due to hot water heating and to accurately provide a bore size of the body around the throttle valve. In this kind of throttle body, it is difficult to separate the throttle body into resin parts and different material parts, for recycling after it is used.
The present invention is made in view of the above problem, and it is an object to provide a throttle body in which resin parts are readily separated from metal parts only using external force, without using a specific tool for recycling after it is used.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a cylindrical body member is made of resin, and a core made of a material different from the body is insert-molded in the body member. The body member has a notch on its outer surface at least at a part in a peripheral direction of the body member, in the proximity of a position where the core is inserted. In this structure, when external force is applied to the body against an axial direction thereof during a dismantling after the body member is used, the body member is readily split at the notch. Therefore, the core is readily removed from the body member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a cylindrical resinous body member has a first body member and a second body member. The first body member has a hook and the second body member has a hook-receiving portion, so that the first and the second body members are connected to each other through an engagement between the hook and the hook-receiving portion. A core made of a material different from that of the body member is held by the first and the second body members inside the cylindrical body member. Therefore, the first body member, the second body member and the core are readily separated by unhooking the hook.
Accordingly, in a molded unit with an insert-molded member, the insert-molded member made of a material different from that of a resinous body is readily removed from the molded unit during a disassembly or a dismantling after being used. Therefore, a recycling of the molded unit with the insert-molded member is readily performed.